No soy una marioneta
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Sasori es un chico que vive con sus abuelos y sueña por las noches que es una marioneta. Las pesadillas le atormentan, pensando que en otra vida fue un objeto sin vida. Deidara es su único amigo, teniendo una extraña relación que ni él mismo entiende. ¿Es realmente un amigo o alguien con quien compartió una vida criminal en el pasado? [AU, reencarnación, SasoDei]
1. Chapter 1

**Necesitaba sacar este fic sino no iba a quedar satisfecha. El SasoDei ya se ha convertido en una de mis OTPs de Naruto, y así será hasta el fin de los días. **

**Hay poco material de esta ship, así que quise aportar un poco y escribir esto a modo de experimento¿? **

**Sean bienvenid s todos los que quieran leerlo, escribiré más si encuentro inspiración para un siguiente cap. **

* * *

**DeiSaso/SasoDei**

_Un cuerpo inerte, sin vida._

_Unos hilos movían sus extremidades._

_¿Era él?_

_¿Quién era la marioneta?_

_¿Estaba vivo?_

_Y de nuevo la sangre le engullía hasta llenar los huecos de su cuerpo hecho de madera._

_. . ._

Sasori despertó alterado, gotas de sudor deslizándose por su corto flequillo. Una mano temblorosa se posó sobre su corazón, escuchando los desenfrenados latidos que estrellaban contra su pecho.

Estaba vivo.

No era ninguna marioneta.

Cerrando los ojos por un breve instante, respiró profundamente. Solo era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla que se repetía continuamente. Unos golpes en la puerta le sobresaltaron, pero enseguida la dulce voz de su abuela llegó a sus oídos.

—Sasori, cielo, despierta. En media hora tienes que ir al colegio.

—Ya desperté —respondió.

Descubriendo la sábana, observó su cuerpo. Unos pantalones cortos le cubrían de rodillas para arriba, sus piernas de carne y hueso. Se frotó el rostro, pensando que estaba siendo estúpido por pensar algo tan obvio, pero esa recurrente pesadilla se volvía más real a cada noche que transcurría.

Saliendo de la cama, anduvo descalzo hasta la puerta, queriendo notar el frío suelo bajo las plantas de sus pies. Agarrando la manija, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al baño al tiempo que un olor proveniente de la cocina se colaba por sus fosas nasales. Después de tener esa pesadilla, Sasori siempre ponía especial atención a cualquier sensación que llegara a través de sus cinco sentidos.

Le hacía sentir vivo.

Una vez en el baño, se desnudó y entró en la ducha, abriendo el grifo sin importarle si salía el agua muy fría o muy caliente. Soltó un suspiro cuando enseguida las gotas de agua cayeron por su rostro. Agachando el rostro, su cabello quedó empapado, notando el frío calar hondo en sus huesos, pero no hizo nada para graduar la temperatura del agua.

En lo que duró el baño, se preguntó por qué siempre era la misma pesadilla. Ya se había dicho otras veces que no debía darle importancia, pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. ¿Hasta cuando duraría? A veces incluso tenía el estúpido pensamiento que se trataba de algo que había vivido. Pero, ¿cómo podía ser?

Él nació siendo humano.

Cerrando el grifo, salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla, envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura. Como si fuera una rutina, se plantó delante del espejo, mirando su reflejo; unos ojos abatidos le devolvieron la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué transmitían. ¿Congoja? ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza?

Hubiera seguido observándose inexpresivamente, pero la voz de su abuela le volvió a llamar, apresurándole para que bajara a desayunar.

Otro día más en el que no encontraba respuesta para sus pesadillas.

. . .

El instituto era aburrido. Ninguna de las enseñanzas eran de su agrado y tampoco tenía amigos propiamente dicho. Si bien su bello rostro atraía el interés de sus compañeras, él no las prestaba atención. Era un chico solitario.

La única persona con la que compartía afinidad era con un chico extraño con el que mantenía una férrea disputa acerca sobre lo que era el arte. Un tanto ridículo en su opinión. Y aun así, era el chico más interesante que había conocido desde que tenía uso de razón. No estaba seguro de llamarlo amigo, pero se toleraban y podían pasarse horas hablando sin que ninguno tomara en cuenta el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Deidara se llamaba.

Se veían en sus ratos libres, fuera de horario escolar. No lo pactaron, pero cada martes y jueves se encontraban a la salida del instituto, y aunque sus salidas consistían en ir siempre a comer una hamburguesa, y a veces ir al cine, su compañía era agradable.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo al chico rubio cuando este apareció cinco minutos tarde.

—Ya, sé que odias esperar.

Sasori creía que lo hacía solo para fastidiarle. A diferencia suya, Deidara era mucho más vivaz, despreocupado, y hablador. En verdad tenían muy poco en común, ¿por qué iba con él entonces?

No lo sabía.

—¿Ya tienes listo mi regalo? —preguntó Deidara una vez se pusieron en marcha.

—¿Tu regalo?

—¿Ya lo has olvidado? En dos semanas es Navidad.

Navidad… Qué fiesta más estúpida. Él odiaba ese día.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerte un regalo?

—¿Ah? Eso no se pregunta, lo haces y ya.

Sasori le lanzó una mirada incrédula. ¿Realmente estaba esperando un regalo de su parte? Deidara parecía muy seguro de que iba a recibir un regalo, aun cuando Sasori nunca le había hecho un regalo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus abuelos.

—A ti, ¿qué te gusta? —le preguntó Deidara.

¿Qué le gustaba? Sin pretenderlo, la figura de una marioneta se visualizó en su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza en una feroz negativa. Escalofríos viajaron por su espalda cuando recordó esas pesadillas.

—¿Sasori?

Detuvo su paso cuando los azulados ojos de Deidara chocaron con los suyos, tan distintos pero a la vez, tan extrañamente familiares.

—No te acerques tanto —le cortó, desviando la mirada. Le ponía nervioso tenerlo tan cerca—. No hay nada que me guste en particular. No quiero que me hagas ningún regalo.

Deidara pareció decepcionado con su respuesta. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la nuca.

—Ya encontraré algo.

—¿No me has escuchado? No quiero nada.

Su compañero hizo oídos sordos, agitando la mano como si no le interesara lo que estaba diciendo. Sasori se preguntó entonces por qué seguía yendo con él.

En verdad no tenían nada en común.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo cap de este fic que aun no sé muy bien como continuará. Estoy experimentando con una temática que pocas veces he tocado (au reencarnation), así que depende de cómo avance, tomará un rumbo u otro.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino Sasori y Deidara seguirían vivos y viajando juntos. **

* * *

Las calles estaban adornados con motivos navideños, las tiendas exponían en sus escaparates pequeños árboles de Navidad y regalos alrededor de este. Sasori odiaba todo aquello. Regresando a casa, miraba de soslayo las madres tomando de la mano a sus hijos, sonriendo felices. Los niños no hacían sino exigir regalos y dulces a sus madres, emocionados.

Su semblante inexpresivo no delataba ninguna expresión, pero por dentro, Sasori sentía una mezcla de tristeza, rabia y dolor. Recordar la navidad anterior era un tormento, y solo cuando el rostro enfermizo de su madre se visualizaba en su mente, solo entonces, sus facciones se crispaban de ira.

Él ya no quería más regalos.

Ni tampoco pretendía regalarle nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Deidara.

Su único amigo, aunque no quisiera llamarlo de ese modo.

Él no necesitaba de nadie. O al menos eso era lo que se repetía constantemente desde que su madre falleció hacía ya un año.

.

.

Frotándose las gélidas manos a causa del frío invierno, Sasori entró en su casa, quitándose la bufanda y los zapatos en el recibidor. Anduvo por el pasillo con la intención de ir directamente hacia su habitación, pero su abuela apareció por el hueco de la cocina; un olor dulzón llegó a su nariz.

—Sasori, he preparado una tarta. ¿Quieres probar?

Él no dijo nada. La estuvo observando uno segundos totalmente inexpresivo, y antes de que su abuela añadiera algo más, subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Ahí se encerró y no volvió a salir hasta que no fue la hora de la cena.

Al contrario de lo que uno podría pensar, Sasori no odiaba a su abuela. En el transcurso de esos casi doce meses, había aprendido a ignorar mayormente su presencia. Odiaba vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, pero no disponía de dinero suficiente como para irse a vivir a otro lugar. Era un verdadero fastidio.

Echado bocarriba sobre su cama, contemplaba el techo absorto en sus pensamientos. Estos iban desde su madre hasta marionetas de madera. Entendía lo primero, pero no lo segundo. ¿Por qué esa obsesión? Si bien era cierto que de pequeño había jugado con algunas, no sabía decir por qué le gustaban tanto. Guardadas en una caja, ahí se encontraban tres marionetas, pero muy distintas de las que aparecían en sus sueños. Unas eran infantiles, llenas de colores y de algodón… Las otras eran mucho más grandes, de madera y con rostros humanos. Le asustaba esa última característica, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una exaltación en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Tuvo la absurda teoría de que en otra vida —si era cierto aquello que decían de la reencarnación—, había sido un títere. Personalmente no se imaginaba a sí mismo entreteniendo a los niños con un teatro de títeres, no tenía dotes de interpretación ni simpatía por los niños.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose, cayendo dormido sin que se diera cuenta. A veces deseaba no soñar más con esas escalofriantes marionetas, ni verse convertido a sí mismo en una, pero en todo aquel siniestro mundo, una parte suya sentía confort, como si se tratara de un viejo recuerdo ya olvidado.

. . .

Deidara estaba a su lado, vestido con una túnica negra con nubes rojas, sentado sobre algo que no lograba reconocer. Discutían fervientemente sobre el verdadero significado del arte. Algo que le resultaba de lo más normal. Sin embargo…

_El arte es hermoso porque es fugaz, _decía él.

_Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando me enfado. ¿Qué dices, Deidara? _Su voz, irreconocible, tenía un matiz de enojo y amenaza hacia su compañero.

_Para mí, la esencia del arte es, ¡una explosión! Es completamente distinto a tu show de estúpidas marionetas, uhn. Hasta luego, maestro. _

Deidara dio un salto y se elevó, montado sobre un enorme pájaro blanco. Las figuras que había justo delante suyo estaban difuminadas, borrosas, no podía distinguir quiénes eran.

Y el sueño cambió.

. . .

Sasori despertó desorientado, parpadeando y tratando de ubicarse. Apoyándose sobre sus codos, se levantó de la cama, mirando la habitación en penumbra. No se encontraba en esa cueva ni en compañía de Deidara. Había sido todo un sueño.

Frotándose los ojos, ignoraba qué hora. Permaneció quieto, procesando lo que había soñado y se percató de que únicamente recordaba ese breve pero nítido sueño en el que Deidara le llamaba maestro y se alejaba de él a lomos de un pájaro.

Era ridículo.

Carecía totalmente de sentido, y aun así, se sintió tan real.

Deidara mencionó y se burló de sus marionetas y eso le produjo un arrebato de ira. Pero… ¿de qué marionetas hablaba? ¿Y por qué su compañero parecía una especie de ¿mago? que hacía aparecer un enorme pájaro de una explosión?

Todo era tan confuso para él que no conseguía hallar respuesta a todas sus preguntas que cada vez eran más. Esa noche no cenó, turbado porque a medida que transcurrían los días tenía la certeza de que algo no andaba bien con él.

Y la única persona a la que hubiera recurrido en busca de ayuda, ya no estaba con él.

Como la echaba de menos…

.

.

—Sasori… ¡Sasori!

El aludido salió de su ensoñación, reparando en que Deidara le miraba con el ceño fruncido y de nuevo, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, extendiendo una mano y separándolo de su rostro.

—No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, uhn.

Sasori le miró detenidamente, preguntándose si…

—Tu abuela me escribió el otro día —prosiguió su amigo, serio.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, incrédulo.

—Sí, me preguntó sobre ti. Quería saber cómo estabas… —murmuró, sujetando la taza humeante llena de chocolate caliente.

El pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Hasta esos extremos pensaba llegar esa anciana?

—¿Qué le respondiste? —exigió saber con brusquedad.

—¡No le dije nada, uhn! Me molestó que pensara que podría usarme para sacar información de ti —respondió el rubio, contrariado.

¿Por qué justo en ese momento sintió que algo así ya lo había vivido antes?

—Bloqueala.

Deidara puso mala cara.

—No es necesario. No le respondí, uhn.

Sasori agradeció que su compañero no le hubiera contado nada a esa vieja arrugada. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que no le sorprendía que Chiyo actuara así con él? Incluso podía afirmar que ya lo había hecho, pero no con Deidara. Y entonces… ¿con quién?

—Sasori, vuelves a estar en las nubes —dijo el rubio.

Nubes… Nubes rojas.

—¿Alguna vez te has vestido con una túnica negra? —preguntó de improvisto.

—¿Eh? ¿Túnica negra? —repitió Deidara, desconcertado—. No que yo sepa.

Quería preguntarle más cosas, pero no lo hizo porque seguramente Deidara sospecharía de que su amigo no estaba muy cuerdo, y contarle lo de sus sueños no era una buena idea.

No obstante, quería resolver si esos sueños ocultaban algún significado o si simplemente estaba desvariando, tomándole demasiada importancia a algo que la mayoría de personas olvidaban en cuestión de días u horas.


End file.
